The Fun Parts
by Not-a-fanatic-just-a-fan
Summary: Toushiro has a little fun. Karin is not so amused. It's her own fault, really.
Just a short little oneshot for fun.

* * *

 **The Fun Parts**

Hitsugaya Toushiro had had enough. He watched the object of his consternation with a furious expression as they walked around, opening and closing cupboards, getting their breakfast, oblivious to the death glare they were receiving.

He had repeated himself every day for weeks. The response was always the same.

"I'm modest enough."

"There are outfits that cover less than this."

"There's no one else here but you."

"It's just _me_ , Toushiro."

He watched as Kurosaki Karin, long time crush and even longer time friend, somewhat new roommate for the sake of money, got a spoon out of a drawer so she could eat her cereal.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was what she was wearing. Or more accurately, what she _wasn't_ wearing.

Apparently she was a fan of morning showers. And apparently getting dressed before breakfast wasn't a habit she had developed.

That's right. Kurosaki Freaking Karin was making her breakfast in a white, fluffy, effin' towel!

Her still damp hair sent droplets rolling down her shoulders, down her half exposed back or, worse, down her front, where they slipped tantalizing into her cleavage. He hated her.

She dropped her spoon. Not a problem. She bent down to pick it up. BIG problem.

He snapped.

Striding over to her, he towered over her as she stood back up, spoon clutched in her hand.

"Oh hey, Toushiro. How's it going?"

She turned, unfazed at his murderous expression, examining the spoon to see if it was still clean enough to use.

"Karin. You need to stop walking around in a towel. It's not… modest."

He fought the blush back down.

She turned back to him with a half-smile and a raised brow.

"It's okay, Toushiro. All the fun parts are covered."

His eye twitched.

Having determined that the spoon hadn't collected enough dirt from its short stint on the ground, she tried to go around him to get to her bowl. Except he shot his arms around her, gripping the counter, effectively pinning her against the counter and him.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Toushiro?" Her expression was one of innocent curiosity, not finding the compromising situation … well … compromising.

"' _All the fun parts are covered'_?" His voice was low and guttural, almost a growl.

She tried to ignore the tingling that went down her spine at his tone.

"'The _fun_ parts'?" He asked again leaning forward, dangerously close. She could feel his hot breath against her own lips. She swallowed.

He suddenly tilted his head, passing over own lips and headed down for the bottom of her neck, just above her collar bones. She gasped as she felt his lips gently press a kiss against her skin.

"Are you having fun yet?" He whispered, goosebumps forming where hit breath hit her exposed skin. She was frozen in shock … and something else that she couldn't define.

"How about now?" This was accented by more kisses that traced her shoulder, somehow ending up behind her shoulder. He had pulled her flush against him so he could reach.

"Is this fun?" He kissed his way across her shoulder and up her neck to just below her ear. The tilt of her head to allow him more room was an unconscious decision.

"Is this fun?" He asked again, trailing his kisses, all light like butterflies dancing across her skin, back down her neck and over both collar bones, landing dangerously close to the hem of her towel. A soft moan escaped her throat.

"How fun is this?" His lips burned their way to her other shoulder. She gasped as he suddenly whirled her around so she faced the counter and wall. She placed her hands bracingly against the cold countertop.

She quivered as he continued his torture all over her exposed back and shoulder blades. He teeth were clenched tight.

"To- Toushiro." She sqeaked out. Her voice was an octave higher than normal.

"What is it Karin? Are you having fun now?"

A shiver ran through her whole body his lips ghosted across her ear.

She actually squealed when he suddenly dropped down and placed a kiss against the back of her thigh.

"T- T- Toushiro! She gasped out, shocked. He was making her hot and cold all at the same time.

He ignored her and continued to kiss her toned legs that were frozen and tight from shock and fear and … that unspoken of 'something else'.

"Are you having fun Karin?" He said again, moving from one leg to the other. And up, up to the other hem of the towel.

She jumped with a squeak and pushed herself away from both the counter and him, almost tripping over his crouched form. He stood up as she stumbled away, grasping on to the edge of the nearest chair for support.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Karin trembling and breathing heavily, staring at the calm Toushiro who was now leaning nonchalantly against the counter.

"Did you have fun, Karin?"

She glared at him with such intense fury that anyone else would have run in fear. Instead, he gave a small smirk at her expression.

Without a word, she straightened and turned with a huff, quickly making a beeline for her bedroom door. Toushiro saw the deep blush that was making it's was up the back of her neck.

The door was slammed shut with a loud bang.

Toushiro laughed and took over Karin's abandoned breakfast, pouring the milk on the cereal. He got a new spoon from the drawer.

With any luck she would start dressing before she left her room in the mornings. And on the plus side, _he_ had fun.

* * *

A plot bunny that entered while I was reading another completely unrelated fanfic. It's really good, called the Journey to the East by GrnEydDvl. I recommend it to everyone.


End file.
